


How Aomine's Ascension to Assholedom Could Have Been Prevented

by vfordii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, ft. Akashi's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vfordii/pseuds/vfordii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aomine-kun,” says Kuroko, “I would like you to meet Michael Jordan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Aomine's Ascension to Assholedom Could Have Been Prevented

Aomine is half dozing on the school roof when Kuroko ninja’s himself into his line of sight. He blinks and spots another figure at the edge of his vision, and holy mother of Akashi is that who Aomine thinks that is—

“Aomine-kun,” says Kuroko, “I would like you to meet Michael Jordan.”

“Nice to meet you,” Michael Jordan says.

“What,” Aomine says.

“Michael Jordan would like to have a one-on-one match with you,” Kuroko continues. “Isn’t that right, Jordan-san?”

Michael Jordan nods.

“ _What_ ,” Aomine repeats.

Aomine lets himself be shepherded to the gym in stunned silence and by the time he’s on the court facing off a basketball legend—half of his shoes have the man’s silhouette on them for Chrissake—he thinks he might just puke from the cocktail of nerves and repressed fanboy squees roiling in the pit of his stomach.

A crowd gathers around the court, including what could very likely be a live-action cast for a Skittles commercial. He hears the stirrings of conversation at the benches (“—this morning predicted Virgos would suffer utter humiliation at the hands of—”) and wills the lime flavored candy to kindly shut the fuck up.

A bit less than twenty minutes later Michael Jordan is hailing a cab to the airport and Aomine is lying prone in a puddle of his own sweat.

Kuroko walks up to him, “Aomine-kun—” A shirt is thrown at his face.

“Shut up, I’ll go to practice.”


End file.
